


cereal with a side of confessions

by injunoir



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cereal at 4am, Fluff, Jisung is a weeb because I said so, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunoir/pseuds/injunoir
Summary: Jisung wakes Renjun up at four in the morning to eat cereal.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	cereal with a side of confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this out of nowhere so please enjoy soft rensung

There were many things that amazed Renjun about his best friend and roommate. Whether it be him poking his tongue out in thought to frowning when he felt jealous, there was always a new thing about the younger that Renjun found so endearing and adorable. But, there were also things that made Renjun remember the boy was weird - in a good way.

He would give names to inanimate objects (he named the dust pan ‘peter pan’ and the broom ‘dustin’), would chant his own name under his breath to hype himself up (Renjun will admit, he found this one the cutest), and he would even take his time before he ate by just staring at his food.

The point was, Renjun was so infatuated by the odd boy. Every new thing he learned about him had him more infatuated and intrigued. Renjun was nearing the borderline of confessing as time passed and he was nervous about telling the boy how he felt. He knew how awkward and nervous the younger was when it came to anything related to dating, so it made Renjun _more_ nervous.

He had to admit, though, that moments like now had him holding in a confession that laid on the tip of his tongue.

He was sitting on the island, eyes droopy and heavy as he watched. It was four in the morning. Why is he awake and in the kitchen? Blame the tall boy that was hurriedly pouring cereal into two bowls.

Renjun was sleeping so nicely, cuddled up in his warm comforter, when his door creaked open. He wasn't a deep sleeper, but also wasn't as easy to wake. He was in the middle of a dream when he felt gentle pokes on his shoulder, making him squirm. He felt them again and then heard a whisper.

“Renjun, wake up.”

He groaned and slowly blinked his eyes open. He sees a shadow looming over him and he would've panicked if the soft light of the hallway wasn't luminating the person’s face.

“Jisung?” He whispered, sitting up with low groan, “What’s wrong?”

Maybe he was just seeing things in his sleep state, or maybe it was the warm glow of the light, but he could have sworn he'd noticed Jisung’s cheeks burn a light pink.

“Um, sorry to wake you up,” Jisung whispered, his hands nervously clasped together in front of him, “I was, um, I just finished...studying.”

Renjun’s fingers that were running through his hair stop and he narrows his eyes up at the boy.

“Studying,” he repeats, Jisung nodding with an awkward smile. “Jisung, we both know you were watching anime instead of studying.”

Jisung shifts his weight to his left side in embarrassment, “I know.”

“Why'd you have to wake me up at,” he pauses, looking at his clock on his desk, “ _4_ a.m.?! Jisung, you're so lucky we don't have morning classes today.”

“I know! I know, I'm sorry. I just…do you want to eat cereal..?”

Renjun's gaze slowly goes from the floor to Jisung’s face. Jisung is looking anywhere but at him, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he gnawed on it nervously. Renjun’s expression pulls into one of disbelief, a grin stretching across his mouth and he snorts.

“You're so weird,” Renjun snickers as he gets up from his bed.

Jisung’s face lights up when he stands and he grins excitedly as he grabs Renjun’s hand and pulls him along to the kitchen. That's how Renjun ended up there.

Jisung insisted on being the ‘cereal man’ as he was the one who woke Renjun at four in the morning for cereal and demanded Renjun sit on the island.

“Do you want a lot or just a little?” Jisung turns around and Renjun holds back the small smile that was fighting to bloom on his face from how concentrated and devoted to making cereal Jisung was.

“Whatever is fine,” Renjun shrugs and Jisung half-heartedly scowls.

“You say that for _everything._ ”

“What can I say? I've reached the time of my life where little things like that don't matter.”

Jisung pauses his movements, turning around to look at Renjun with a brow raised, “Why do you say that as if you're some old man? You're barely 21.”

Renjun shrugs again and let's a chuckle out as Jisung returns to his task.

“Okay!” Jisung excitedly exclaims and he's turning around _again_ but with both bowls and a proud smile on his face.

Renjun is once again holding back the confession.

“So what were you watching?” Renjun asks moments later, not quite enjoying the comfortable silence. (He wanted to hear Jisung’s voice – as whipped as that would sound.)

“I was watching Pokémon…” Jisung flushes.

“Wow, I would've expected maybe Naruto since you mentioned you were watching that.”

“Yeah but I felt like going back to Pokemon for a bit.”

“Oh,” Renjun nodded, taking another spoonful of cereal.

“Hey, Renjun, what is the difference between regular mint and peppermint?”

Renjun pauses, setting his spoon in the bowl before looking up at Jisung. They stared at each other until Renjun snorted and averted his eyes back to his cereal.

“Jisung, I swear you always ask the weirdest things. I have no idea what the difference is.”

“Huh, I just figured the red stripes on peppermints changed the flavor…” Jisung smiles embarrassingly.

Renjun really chose the wrong moment to look up and now the confession lay on his tongue once again. Should he just go for it?

“Hey, Renjun, how come you haven't gotten a boyfriend yet?”

The boy’s eyes widen and his head snaps up to the younger. He's looking down, swirling his cereal with his spoon.

“Um, I don't know. Why?”

“Well, you mentioned once that you really wanted a boyfriend. I think you said...that you liked someone?”

“Oh,” Renjun clears his throat, “well I don't have a boyfriend.”

“Do you still want one..?”

Jisung looks up, cheeks flushed and eyes swirling with something Renjun couldn't pinpoint.

“Why?”

Renjun’s breath hitches when Jisung drops his spoon into the bowl and lips press into a thin line.

“ _I_ could be...you know…”

Renjun's eyes widen in disbelief as Jisung turns a darker shade of red.

“ _What?_ ”

“I kind of overheard you while you were sleeping...you were just sleep-talking. I was walking to my room and when i passed your room, I heard you say my name so i went in thinking you were calling me. But you were still asleep and...you said my name again and then said that you like me...I haven't said anything because I got so nervous and I figured maybe I could wait for you to say something but you never did so, yeah.” Jisung rambles, avoiding Renjun’s startled gaze.

“I did _what_?!” Renjun whisper shouts, he doesn't even bother trying to remember exactly which confession dream it was because most of them were that way, _and_ he was quite embarrassed that Jisung heard him, _and_ that he said it out loud in his sleep.

“Yeah,” Jisung squeaks.

They sit in silence for what felt like years to Renjun. He was so shocked by what Jisung said and was so embarrassed.

“I meant it, by the way,” Jisung mumbled, looking down at his lap as he played with his bracelet - a habit he had for when he was feeling shy or nervous.

“Well,” Renjun clears his throat and swallows his nerves, “for the record, so did I. What you overheard was me dreaming about finally confessing and being your boyfriend…do you know how many times I've had to hold in a confession? Just now, from the moment you woke me up until you told me that, I've almost confessed like _four_ times!”

Both boys flush.

“Wanna be the Viktor to my Yuri?” Jisung blurts out and Renjuns stares dumbfoundedly before bursting into a fit of giggles.

“God, you're so adorable. Yeah, I'll be whatever you said. I'm just glad you're going to be my boyfriend. Also, as much as I absolutely adore you, why did you decide to wake me up at four in the morning to eat cereal?”

Jisung's eyes widen, fingers scratching the nape of his neck and he chuckles awkwardly, “I just wanted a reason to be with you, is all…”

Renjun stares for a moment before leaning back and pressing the palms of his hands against his face. Jisung is startled as he watches the boy slowly compose himself.

“Jisung, marry me.”

“Huh?!” Jisung's screeches, “I like you a lot but we just started dating like a minute ago!”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/neofleur)


End file.
